Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-frequency antenna module.
Description of Related Art
Recently, as wireless communication technology develops, electronic products in the market, such as notebooks, tablet computers, etc., transmit information by widely using the wireless communication technology.
However, as communication requirements increase, if an antenna in an electronic product is desired to be designed as a multi-frequency antenna, the antenna is likely to have a bandwidth deficiency problem at a low frequency and is hardly to cover the LTE 700 frequency band.
Therefore, those skilled in the art have been endeavoring to solve the bandwidth deficiency problem of the multi-frequency antenna at the low frequency.